Halloween in Suna
by weirdest1
Summary: A Halloween battle who will win? who get's scared? and who kisses Gaara? And yes I know it's not halloween


yes me and my twin strike again...

* * *

It all started with a dare………..

"Hey Guys wanna Have a Halloween battle" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Cuz you know we're to old for trick or treating…" "No," Sasuke answered in a strict tone, as he turned and walked off. "I'll play" Gaara answered only to make Sasuke play and secretly he wanted to scare the crap out of everyone. "The heck with it, I'll play, only because Gaara is and I'm going to kick your butt!" Sasuke yelled the as much pride as he could (Knowing the Uchiha's that's a ton.) "Oh yeah play for him" Naruto said as he pointed to Gaara. "Hey I want to beat him cuz we never got to finish our match, what yah expect?" Sasuke said with a sly grin on his face. Of course if Sasuke's going to play all of the girls are going to join in, and Kankuro and Tenmari would join just because they wanted to beat the Crap out of those fan girls. And if Naruto was in it Hinata joined in to.

"Ok, at two a.m. we'll all meet out here, at this spot, got it Gaara," scoffed the egger Uchiha. "Umm…" Gaara stood there, "Ok." "Hey can we watch?" all of the sensei's asked eager to watch their students battle to see who's best. "Ummm, sure" Gaara answered thinking to himself _the next thing you know this is going to be a televised event_

At two a.m. they all met up, all of the sensei's met with popcorn, soda, ice-cream, and candy, all talking about the event. Outside of the briefing room, there was Shikamaru, looking board and talking about how this was going to be a drag, Choji eating chips like normal, Sasuke all ready waiting impatiently, Sakura and Ino, fighting as usual, Neji standing there with his eyes closed trying to accept that this might be fun, TenTen waving her hand raptly in front of Neji's face, Kiba and Akamaru chatting with a clearly not listening Hinata, Hinata, who had seen Naruto walking up with Gaara and was blushing furiously.

"OK, let's do this!" Sasuke yelled the world. "Bring it on Sasuke" Gaara said as he started to disappear. "WAIT, we haven't said the rules yet!" Naruto said in panic, that no one heard him. With Naruto freaking, and waving his hands air like an idiot, Gaara returned in a flurry of sand. "One rule… there are no rules." he said getting really annoyed. Sasuke groaned "lets get on with the game man" "So umm we get caught and we're out?" Naruto said shaking. "Yep, it's kinda like tag and I am it" Gaara said as he disappeared again. "But it was my idea not yours "Naruto said to the empty space where Gaara used to be.

Everyone Scattered as Gaara watched from the rooftop. _This is gonna be good_ he thought silently to himself as rain drop landed on his face. He smiled…. _even better_

Just as the rain started Kankuro disappeared in an empty ally. And he noticed a shadow following him. Mainly because Naruto trip over a trash can. "Naruto What the Hell are you doing?" He said as Naruto was discovered trying to hide behind a trash can that he had knocked over. "Ummmmmmmm nothing…" he said putting the lid on the trash can and putting it upright. "Umm can you keep a secret" Naruto whispered. "Sure spill, but why are we whispering?" Kankuro asked still walking "I'm afraid of your brother" Kankuro whacked him over the head. "You wimp, and while we're on the subject I'm sorta afraid of him too but not that I'd announce that in public" he said as they walked down another ally. Suddenly a bolt of lightning flashed and a shadow appeared in front of them. Kankuro and Naruto, scared for their lives, ran way screaming like little girls.

Gai turned around. "That sounded like Naruto and Kankuro…"

_OMG they are idiots_ Gaara thought to himself as he watched the whole scene.

"Sasuke what are you doing" Lee asked as he saw Sasuke running down a street. "I'm running from Gaara" "Why?" lee asked "Because we are playing a game try no to get caught and or killed." Hey can I play this sounds like a game I could play" lee said as Gai appeared "Lee you can play as long a there is one rule no killing each other cuz you are to precious to kill" Gaara appeared "Deal" he said in disappointment, "but can I scare the living crap out of them."

"Fine" Gai said as Gaara disappeared again. "Ok," Gaara said disappearing and reappearing again. "Okay that is really starting to freak me out" Sasuke said shaking.

Commercial Break

This Fanfic was made by the weirdest twins you will ever meet.  
Also this Fanfic is brought to you by Squishy-bubbles the only thing that can clean a messy little boy. You see Kankuro dragging Gaara into the bath (just to let you know, Gaara's winning)  
"I don't wanna go, you can't make me!"  
"You are covered in sand," Kankuro yelled after him.

"That's the Point."

Everybody eventually ended up hiding in the same spot. "Does anyone know were he is" Naruto asked them. "What are you asking us for ask Neji." They answered him "Neji?" "No, I'm saving my strength for when or **IF** we do battle because right now **we're just sitting here like a bunch of pansies**!" He answered huffily.

"Come out come out where ever you are….." Gaara said in a frightening voice. Everyone shivered in fear. "I give up!" said Kankuro and Naruto in a panic. "Hey you idiots why are you giving up?" said Sasuke in an angry voice. "Because we feel like not getting killed." "We give up to" said Lee, Ten Ten, Ino, and Hinata. "I give up cuz this is pointless I'm gonna go wash my hair……" Neji said walking away

Sakura and Sasuke were the only two left. They both disappeared in thin air. They both hid in an ally. He panting and then they both were thinking. She had an idea a very gross idea but an Idea that jus might work. When she told Sasuke the plan he grimaced. "Get outa here before I puke" he said as she disappeared.

Gaara was franticly trying to find them_. Two more to go and then I can go home_. He thought to himself as he saw Sakura. She was running as fast as she could strait for him. She nailed Gaara right on the lips. Gaara freaked, fell over, stared to hyperventilating. Ino and everyone froze. Sakura a genuine Sasuke fan girl just kissed another guy.

Kankuro ran over to his younger brother. "Don't die on me, you're to young to die!" Kankuro said yelling and sacking his younger brother like a mad man.

Smack

"Owww," Kankuro moaned. "I'm not dead!" Gaara said wanting to KILL his older brother, "just get me some mouth wash and tooth paste, now!" Gaara Said serially, in his brothers arms.

"Ok," Kankuro said in a girly tone, as he dropped Gaara right on the ground. Temari just stared at them thinking they were idiots. Sakura not thinking quite clearly said aloud "I think I enjoyed that kiss."

Everyone's jaw dropped and Ino fainted. "Lucky" lee said under his breath

Gaara just stared at Sakura like she was an idiot, then he blushed, and then turned completely red.

"Here" Kankuro handed the mouth wash to Gaara.

Gaara spit out all of the mouth wash, on to Kankuro's face.  
Kankuro wipe his sleeve on his face trying to get the mouth wash off (cuz it burned), but he really stupid because Kankuro wipe up half of his make up. "Oops," Gaara said trying not laugh.

All of the Jounin were laughing their heads off because Sakura one of the weakest and the one who gets scared easy, beat the powerful Jinchuuriki, Gaara of the Desert.

And then they came back to the village to eat some Ramen and later they found that to be a bad idea because, on the way back some man started to squished Temari's butt. That made Gaara a little mad, so he punched him so hard that his fist went right threw the guys head. "Oops," Gaara hand was covered in blood and……. well more. "Ummm that was not supposed to happen." he said wiping his hand on Kankuro's sleeve. They all laughed and went back to their houses for a good nights sleep.

THE END YEAH!

(Yes, we are weird people Yeh)

* * *

read review and i just might upload the next chapter 


End file.
